There has conventionally been known a sputtering apparatus which deposits a film on a substrate. More specifically, a cathode which supports a target is arranged offset diagonally above the substrate. While rotating the substrate along its processing surface, the target material is sputtered by oblique incidence sputtering.
As a technique pertaining to this, a sputtering method and apparatus have been proposed in which a substrate is rotated at an appropriate speed and the angle θ of the central axis of a target with respect to the normal of the substrate is maintained at 15°≦θ≦45° (see PLT1). This sputtering apparatus can generate a film with a uniform thickness and quality even if the target diameter is less than or equal to the substrate diameter.